marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sligguth (Earth-616)
Mighty Scaled One | EditorialNames = The Lurker in the Labyrinth | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Shuma-Gorath and religious/political community leader of the population of Starkesboro | Relatives = Set (father); Dragon of the Moon, Damballah, Phorcys, Yamata no Orochi (brothers); Ishiti, Tartessus (sisters); Serpent Men, Dragon Kings (offspring) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Starkesboro, Massachusetts | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Reptilian form | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Servant to Shuma-Gorath | Education = | Origin = Set-Spawn | PlaceOfBirth = Earth | PlaceOfDeath = Caverns beneath Starkesboro, Maine | Creators = Gardner Fox; Irv Wesley | First = Marvel Premiere #5 | Death = Marvel Premiere #6 | HistoryText = Origin and early years Sligguth was a powerful demon from the dawn of Earth's history. Spawns such as he, his brother Damballah were created of the Elder God Set, for him to dominate the planet. After Set committed the first murder by killing another Elder God and absorbed his life-force, the Gods degenerated into demons, Gaea mated with the Demiurge to create Atum the Demogorge, who annihilated most of the degenerated Elder Gods. After Set rallied Chthon to try and stop the Demogorge, in vain, he created illusion forms of himself, Sligguth and Damballah, and they fled from the Demogorge's wrath, entering a pocket dimension adjacent to Earth's dimensional space. About 1 million years ago, Sligguth spawned the Dragon Kings and the similar-looking Serpent Men. Pre-Cataclysmic Age Sligguth was a god of the Serpent-Folk in Valusia during the Pre-Cataclysmic Age. Modern Age Sligguth became active in the town of Starkesboro, Maine. He appeared to answer to his high priestess, Ebora, who worked under the instructions of Shuma-Gorath. When Doctor Strange was captured in the church at Starkesboro, Sligguth was about to kill him when Strange was able to break free from his bonds. Sligguth released a fungus which weakened Strange but the sorcerer retaliated with a desperate spell that drove the demon back into its labyrinth to regain its strength. Strange followed the demon down to its lair and called upon the Vishanti, who appeared before him for the first time. They offered very little aid to the sorcerer. Still, Strange was able to harm the demon enough to cause it to retreat into the open waters. Strange, after fending off the High Priestess, fled the water-filled cavern through the same opening and came face-to-face with Sligguth again. After reaching the surface for a gasp of air, Strange was pulled down by the demon, who began to beat him senseless, however, the unholy symbol of Sligguth happened to be floating by and Strange was able to strike the demon with the wooden symbol, knocking the demon unconscious. Strange then squeezed the gills of Sligguth, killing the demon. | Powers = "Curses of the Fiends of Fungol Thopa", which is either a spell of a natural ability to cover a target with fungus capable of draining the life-force from an organic being. Sligguth also displayed some magical ability but it preferred to use its claws and teeth in combat. Sligguth was amphibious and could breathe air or water. | Abilities = | Strength = According to Doctor Strange, he has the strength of a thousand demons, but he was likely in the class 1,500 range as Strange was hit by the demon but remained conscious and able to fight back. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = First appearing in Marvel Premiere, Sligguth, as the son of an Elder God worshiped by his Serpent-Men descendants in the US coastal city of Starkesboro, is considered as inspired either by H.P. Lovecraft's Dagon or Cthulhu, while the Serpent-Men stands for the Deep Ones and Starkesboro by Innsmouth. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/sligguth.htm }} Category:Set Family Category:Sligguth Family Category:Cthulhu Mythos Pastiches Category:Sligguth Worship Category:Pre-Cataclysmic Age Deities Category:Valusian Deities